Harry Potter and the Hanyou Lord
by calmyourself inu
Summary: This is a crossover of Harry Potter ans InuYashaobviously InuYasha and Kagome go to teach Hogwarts, everything is gine until Inu sences Narasku's presence. The rating may change later, mature situations are to come.Chapter 2and3 have been added today!
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER AND THE HANYOU LORD

A/N: This is like the continuation of Harry Potter five, and I figured I should try something different, so I did! Hope you like it.

**_Prologue: Enter the hanyou_**

This was finally the day Harry would be going back to Hogwarts. Thought this time he was going with the Dursleys to Kings Cross not with Ron or Hagrid. Sadly, they didn't want to take him to the train station…

flashback

_- Come on Uncle Vernon, you have to!_

_- No I don't now up to your room!_

_- What! No way, I have to go to school it's my home, where I belong!_

end flashback

It was around 9 o'clock when a sudden noise came from the window, well outside anyway. The Dursleys backed away in fright and Harry took out his wand.

Stupefy! He bellowed. But the spell hadn't affected what looked like a human except for the dog ears, fangs and claws. (A/N: I wonder who that may be)

I wouldn't do that if I were you. Said the "man".

Why not? Asked Harry hotly

Ichi: I've got a hell of a temper, Ni: You're damn spells won't affect me.

You can form barriers?

No, well ya, but the main reason is that I have demon blood, in other words, I am a hanyou.

And that is? Asked Uncle Vernon, who had regained his voice.

It's a half-demon, half-human.

Why are you here? Said Harry.

Dumbledore sent me to take you to Kings Cross, not get your stuff, were leaving, NOW!

After Harry came back down, he said: How are we getting there? By broomstick?

No, your gonna be travelling demon style!

How do "demons" travel?

Come out and see…

When they came out Harry nearly chocked in surprise (literally). There was a giant cat-like beast with two tails, on its back was a strange looking woman with a huge boomerang on her back, behind her, was a man dressed like a monk with a staff and prayer beads on his right hand. Next to the beast was a young and pretty woman with a bow and a quiver of arrows with some kind of creature on her shoulder with a fluffy tail.

Introduction time! Said the said to be hanyou, Harry, my name is InuYasha, that's Sango, he said pointing to the girl with an oversized boomerang on. That's Miroku he said now pointing to the monk guy. That's the demon two-tail cat Kirara (kilala). Obviously talking about the giant cat thing. Then his gaze changed to the other pretty girl, she's Kagome, my wife, he added. And that's the fox demon Kitsune, Shippou. Lastly talking about the fluffy tailed one.

Hi, nice to meet all of you. Said Harry.

Come on lets get going I don't want you to miss your train kiddo. Said InuYasha.

Right…ehh…

You sit between Sango and Miroku

Alright

Than, to his surprise, InuYasha had walked to his wife and bent down, she climbed on his back.

Let's be off then.

And with that they took off into the sky. It stunned Harry that InuYasha was going faster than them, especially because that he had a woman and a demon on his back. Just when he had started to enjoy the ride, they landed in a dark alleyway. As soon as everyone got off the huge cat, it burst into flames and could be seen as a kitten.

What… Happened?

Kirara has more than one appearance, this one, she gestured to the kitten, is a disguise.

Oh, ok.

InuYasha put on a hat and the small fox demon, turned into a small boy looking about 10 years old.

Come on. Said the one named Kagome.

They all left down the street into kings cross station. When they arrived Harry spotted the unmistakable Red head family, the Weasleys.

Hey Ron, Mrs Weasley! He bellowed.

The family turned to see InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou.

Harry! A girl voice squealed. It was none other than one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. Then came another voice.

Hey there mate!

Mate? Asked InuYasha, clearly in a shocked state, so was the rest of the "demon" group, except Kagome.

Mate, does not mean the same thing here as in Japan, here It means friend. Explained Kagome. A look of relief showed on the rest of the group.

What does "mate" mean in Japan? Said an extremely snobbish voice.

Oh great, just what we need Malfoy. Said Hermione.

Who's Malfoy? Asked Miroku.

A complete jerk. Answered Hermione.

Would you mind answering my question, you old guy.

Do I look old to you?

Nah, just the silver hair.

Then shut up.

Only after you answer my question.

I'm not telling anything to you. Why you say? Because you infest me with the stench of way to much gel AND you disgusting pervert, you have the smell of none other than one that can only be you mother in, ah, hidden places. Said InuYasha.

Anyway, cut in Mr. Weasley, we should get on the train, it IS 10:45 o'clock.

Right! Said Mrs.Weasley, let's go!

All except the "inu-gang" went throughout the barrier. When Mr. and Mrs Weasley returned around 11:05 o'clock, they thanked InuYasha and the others for taking care of Harry for them.

A/N: Did you like the first chapter? Well chapter 1-2-3 are good, according to my friends anyway.

NEST UPDATE: after 3 reviews at least, look at the number of reviews written, if under 3 the write one, I know you want to… (Hypnotize)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took so long, my computer crashed so I couldn't do anything! Well anyway here's chapter two!

Chapter 2: Two new surprising teachers.

Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall went silent.

I would like to welcome all the new students and old students to a new year at Hogwarts! Firstly, I would like to introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teachers, before that, I would like to inform you that, this year, you will be learning to defend yourself against demons. Anyhow, I would like you to welcome your new teachers, The Lord Of The Western Lands, InuYasha and his wife Lady Kagome. Said Dumbledore.

As they made their entrance, Harry couldn't help but gap, the hanyou that had brought him to Kings Cross was here to teach. Instead of just the Red Kimono and the belted sword, this time he had added strange yet cool armour (sp?) and a fluffy tail or whatever it was over his shoulder. His wife, Lady Kagome, she a tight woman's kimono, pink with a dark red velvet collar type of assortment and a necklace with a rather big pearl on the end. When they reached the top where the high table was they gave bow to the students saying: Konnichiwa. Whatever that meant. Then they sat at the two remaining chairs.

So that hanyou guy was a Lord? Asked Ron.

Seems so, answered Harry.

And the feast began but ended all to quickly…

A/N: I know it's short but I'll make it up to you with the third chapter! It should be arriving a bit later today!


	3. Defence against the dark arts and 2 sits

A/N: I promised I would update soon, so here, it has been updated on the same day I posted last chapter!

Chapter 3: Defence against the dark arts.

-Well it is now time for a good night sleep said Dumbledore. And they all left for their dormitories. When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived,

- Shikon no Tama. Said Harry. And the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in which they crawled into the Gryffindor common room.

- This year, Defence against the dark arts is going to be so cool! Said Harry.

- Why do you say that? Asked Hermione.

-Cause we have InuYasha and Kagome as our teachers!

- That's LORD InuYasha and LADY Kagome to you. Said Hermione.

- When they introduced themselves to me there was nothing about this Lord thing.

- Well, we'll just have to see tomorrow in class, lets all go to bed.

- Right. Said Ron. And they left their separate ways.

-The next morning-

- Here comes McGonagall (sp?) with our timetables. Said Ron. They were in the Great Hall.

-Awesome! We've got double DADA this morning! Said Harry aloud.

- Finally, I was eager to start! Said Hermione, come on, lets get to class!

When they arrived, they all sat side by side. Both "Lord" InuYasha and "Lady" Kagome were at the front.

-Hello everyone. Greeted Kagome.

- Hello Lady Kagome! Answered most of the class.

- Umm… I would prefer you called me Professor Higurashi or just Professor.

- Ya and me, InuYasha or Professor InuYasha if you're obsessed with being "polite to your elders" he said in the same tone Kaede used to tell him to respect his elders.

- Ok… now how about we get started. So firstly, the first thing you need to know is that not all demons are evil.

- tisk, don't kid yourself, said InuYasha, all demons are evil, even me.

- Well, in what way then? She asked.

-I resemble any other demon, I sought power, I'm just not obsessed with it.

- Anyway, um, yes Mr. Potter?

- Well, if Professor InuYasha is evil, why is he teaching here?

- I teach here because I am of no harm to humans unless they really piss me off. InuYasha answered while looking at Malfoy who gulped.

- Anyhow, back to the lesson, the first thing you must do when you come face to face with a demon is to NOT panic. You must also know that magic made by the power of wands will not affect ANYTHING that has the slightest bit of demon blood in them. Why don't you demonstrate Mr. Weasley?

- Are you asking me to curse a TEACHER? Asked Ron.

- Don't worry, it won't do anything.

- Alright then, ahhh, Petrificus Totallus!

To his surprise, the spell completely vanished 3 feet away from InuYasha.

But, there is a way to use magic against demons, there are sutras and objects such as rosaries that can subdue the demons.

Subdue? Asked Hermione, her hand in the air.

I think a demonstration is in order. Said Kagome, looking at InuYasha.

WHAT? No not that!

InuYasha, Osuwari! And he was sent plummeting to the ground! Once the spell wore off he got up scowling.

Professor, what does osuwari mean?

I shall translate… InuYasha, SIT BOY!

Once again InuYasha was sent to the ground. The whole class started laughing. Once the class stopped laughing and that InuYasha was on his feet again they resumed class.

Now, if any of those things don't work, then you can use weapons, such as swords.

And if that doesn't work either, then your in deep shit! Said InuYasha, Demons don't go easy on you 'cause your human. Now that class is nearly over, we'll end it here, in your next one , we shall do a practical lesson.

And with that the bell rang.

END OF CHAPTER 3!

A/N: Hope you liked it! More is to come, don't worry about it, but I will NOT update until I have at least 7 more Reviews, now go on, click that little button! I know you wanna…


End file.
